Pianissimo
by KagamineRin02
Summary: It was an endless cycle that moved forward in only one direction; forward but never backward. It was like the seasons going from Spring, to Summer, to Fall, to Winter but never Winter, to Fall, to Summer, to Spring. RinxLen, LenxRin, RinLen, LenRin
1. Crescendo

**Disclaimer:  
** _Nothing belongs to me but to their respective owners except for the plot itself._

* * *

 **Pianissimo**

 _~Chapter 1 – Crescendo~_

A single note resonated in the enclosed room. Amidst the darkness that filled the room, there was only one window that illuminated it, revealing the room's contents. A fireplace had remained untouched for months be told near the entrance. Layers of dust accumulated on the three dark brown leather couches that surrounded the fireplace; two that were adjacent from each other at the sides of the fireplace and one that was across from the fireplace. A dark wooden table stood in the middle of the set. On the other side of the room, a black grand piano stood and was embraced by a blanket of dust, keeping it warm from the coldness that seeped in. A young man sat there, right in front of the piano, and then played another note.

He sighed dramatically and ran his fingers through his shoulder-length flaxen-coloured hair, gripping a bunch in a frustrated manner as if to pull it out at any moment. His hands relaxed and he let his arms drop to his sides, his head falling back to blankly stare at the rugged surface of the beige ceiling above. Every time he inhaled, it felt like the cream-coloured walls were closing in on him despite the dark oak wood floor beneath him trying to keep the walls in place. This room was his paradise. No. Now, it was a chamber that kept his happiness driven deep into a dark abyss.

He closed his eyes, and focussed on steadying his irregularly beating heart.

"Maestro _, you did another splendid performance of yet another one of your pieces! Bravo!" An image of a well-suited man with swept-back brown hair pushing his glasses up appeared. A small smile crossed his features. The blond in return smiled as well, but the joy didn't reach his eyes; a smile that was not genuine._

Ah, the etched markings on the ceiling seemed to become less and less noticeable the moment he opened his eyes. It was as if the darkness was finally engulfing him. Maybe, maybe this would be fine – no longer having to see reality, no longer having to live up to the name of _Maestro of Peace_. He was indeed renowned for pieces that set a soothing mood, or rather, pieces that specialized in the quietest range that it wouldn't be audible, yet it was audible. Ironic, but that's what made him the _Maestro of Peace_.

 **o0o0o**

A soft breeze swept across a grassy terrain. It was a flat plain. In the distance, rolling hills seemed to create a border as if it were a boundary that split a utopia from the dystopia known as reality. The sun floated in the sky and watched as two children were running across the field, chasing a fluttering white cloth in the wind, dancing like it were a butterfly in the sky.

"A-Almost got it!" strained the young girl as she reached out a hand towards the object, only to fall face flat onto the ground when she tripped over her own legs. The other child, a boy who shared similar features as her, leaped into the air and caught the object in his hands. He landed softly onto the ground and turned back, kneeling down in front of the blonde who was groaning in pain as she rubbed her face, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. He chuckled slightly and shuffled on his knees to get behind the girl. Taking the piece of cloth, he skillfully wrapped it around her head to form a bow that rather looked like two bunny ears perched on her head.

She blinked her tears back and glanced at the boy behind her, giving him a big smile. "Thank you, Len!"

The boy, named Len, looked skeptically at her. She tilted her head. "Is there still some grass on me?"

Chuckling softly, the boy picked the blade of grass off of her hair. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head, but he knew better. Her eyes wouldn't be so teary if nothing hurt at all. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, her two eyelids, her nose, and lastly her right cheek. As he withdrew, he was face-to-face with a very ripe tomato. He couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"L-Leeeeeeeeen!" she yelled after processing what he did and puffed out her cheeks. Len's laughing intensified as a result of her childishness. "You're going to pay for that!"

She crawled onto him and attempted to kiss him back hoping to make him just as embarrassed as he made her. Despite her attempts, he was able to keep a distance between themselves. Len noticed that the girl was losing her strength so he did the one thing he could do: he tickled her sides. She flinched and was about to get out of his reach but she was tackled to the ground to be bombarded with a series of tickling.

"Eyaaaaaa! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter ensued. "L-Len! I-I give up! S-Stop!" The girl panted out in between giggles. Len complied with her wish and stopped, but his smile remained plastered on his face.

She sighed deeply and remained lying down on the ground, looking past him and up at the bright blue sky. Len stared into her eyes for a bit before falling onto the ground beside her to also look up at the sky. The sound of grass blades moving along with the breeze mingled with the sound of their breathing. It really was peaceful.

"You know, Rin…" He continued to look up as he felt the young girl turn her head to look at him. "Why do you call me 'Len'? Not that I don't like it, but ever since we met… you called me that and only that."

There was no response for a while. Len turned to look at the girl, only to see her eyelids fluttered shut. "Why do you choose this _one time_ to take a nap!?" Len placed his hand on his face in slight frustration.

He heard a giggle to his right to see Rin goofily grinning at him. "I got you~!" Len playfully glared at her.

Rin sat up and looked out to the horizon where the rolling hills were outlined by the rays of the setting sun. "What's wrong with me calling you 'Len'?"

What was wrong with being called Len? Nobody would dare call him that with his status. Barely anyone called him that. He was accustomed to hearing " _Maestro_ " or even "Monsieur Len" with the exception of his sisters and brother. No, not just that, but she was accustomed to the Japanese tradition! It was only a part of their custom to call one by their last name. Taking his silence as if to prod her to continue, she went on.

"Having your identity bounded to your family instead of yourself as an individual… or having status associated to your name… Both build a wall in between people. Being bounded like that… It's lonely…" She hugged her knees to her chest.

Nothing was said after that. The boy sat up and glanced at the girl. Her eyes seemed to reflect loneliness but also an unreadable expression. What she said was really mature for her age but he understood clearly what it meant. Just being known for whom you are instead of what you do or where you were from sounded like freedom. He stared at the rolling hills in front of him as well. The sun gradually disappeared behind the hills engulfing both of them in the darkness that followed.

 **o0o0o**

"Len!"

A voice that resembled the sound of a violin chimed in and brought Len back from his reverie. Sapphire eyes clashed with cerulean, mixing together as if they were the ocean and the clear blue sky. Len reached out a hand and affectionately ran his hands through the girl's silk-like blonde hair, letting a small smile crawl onto his face – even his eyes finally showed some sort of life in them. A citrus scent lingered in the air as he caressed her hair.

"Rin…"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" She let out a heavy sigh of relief, the edges of her mouth slightly curling up. Even the silk white bow that was propped on her head seemed to have perked up like a bunny receiving a carrot. "I swear to the almighty orange, Len, I will beat the bananas out of you if you continuously neglect your health!"

Rin guided the man's hand that was caressing her hair towards her right cheek. Her cheek was so warm, like the rays of sunlight that penetrated the room. She turned her head and planted a kiss on the palm of his hand, receiving a blush from the man who lay on her lap.

"That's right!" Rin began to move her legs which let Len know that he should raise his body. She rushed to the table that was surrounded by the couch and fireplace. Her footsteps temporarily stopped. Len adjusted his position and sat in a criss-cross manner in order to see what she was doing. The clacking of her heels on the floor echoed. Her arms were wrapped around a porcelain vase with an intricate design of vines twisting and turning around its circumference. She kneeled down and delicately set the object between them. In it, an arrangement of yellow roses with ferns peeking out between the blossoms huddled together, creating a perfect display for the eyes to feast on.

"Congratulations on your performance!" Rin grinned in delight. Len chuckled, finding her childishness, well, very childish. Ever since they were little, she always had a fascination with flowers, even learning the meaning of each in order to make a perfect bouquet. Picking up one of the roses in the vase, he brought it to his nose and took a whiff. The aroma was intoxicating and alluring. Truly, this was a flower that was raised by Rin with love. He returned the flower back to its original location and gladly picked the vase up and brought it to the windowsill in order for it to retrieve some light.

Upon exposure to the rays of the sunlight, Len shielded his eyes in order for his eyes to adjust to the change in brightness. It was too bright. Before, he would have been able to withstand it, but now, it felt like he was being burned alive.

A sudden tug on his sleeve brought his attention back to the soothing dimness of the room.

"Rin, is there something you need?"

A short pause followed. "Shall we… go for a walk?" Her eyes, although hesitant, did not break eye contact.

Len closed his eyes as if in deep thought, but he already knew his answer. "It wouldn't hurt."

Her gaze softened. "Before we do that, let me fix your hair." She took out a black ribbon and began to tie his hair back in a low ponytail. The feel of her fingers running through his hair sent shivers down his spine, but it also soothed him. It was like a mother patting her son's head.

Once she was done, they were off and out of the room. The moment Len stepped out into the hallway, he breathed in deeply, and it felt as if the tension that weighed him down all that time was finally released. If Rin weren't grasping his hand, the action would have had no effect.

Their walk through the hallways was immersed in silence; neither talked but it was a comfortable silence. The sound of their footsteps echoed between the walls and the floor. The highly raised ceiling supported a crystal chandelier that was turned off as it was midday. The mosaic windows filtered in light that projected an array of different colours, most of which were soft and bright. As they neared the end of the hallway where a fork in the road appeared, the small sound of a violin blended in with the sound of their footsteps. Guided by Rin, Len followed her down the left hall.

As they got closer and closer to the source, the sound of the violin went through a crescendo. Len knew exactly who was playing that instrument and he knew very well what song was being played. They momentarily paused in front of a stained glass door. The soft filtered rays of light seemed to dance around them to the rhythm. The violinist stood behind those doors. Grabbing onto the cold grey knob of the door, Len hesitantly opened the barrier.

His senses were completely overwhelmed as the door slowly opened before him. The aroma of nature drifted in the air and completely merged with the small particles of water. It embraced him with complete warmth and drew him to take a step forward inside. In every corner, he could only see several shades of green with some accents of pink, yellow, red and other vibrant colours that complemented each other. The vivacity of the scenery caused him to raise his free hand to cover his eyes in order to prevent himself from becoming permanently blind. Chirping mingled with the violin as they walked down a stone path laid out on the ground.

Although Len had lived in that house for, well, forever, his career and talent kept him stuck to that _chamber_ nearly twenty-four hours seven days a week. The journey to find where the violin was coming from felt like an eternity, but each step he took seemed to take him further and further from reality. Not just that, but Rin was there holding his hand. If anything, all he _needed_ was Rin. The rays of sunlight that filtered into the greenhouse seemed to outline her figure, making her seem like she was an angel. She was still the same Rin as the one he kissed on the field, but she seemed to shine brighter now. She seemed more… free. With each step, he was drowned by her image and the sound of the violin getting louder and louder.

Unbeknownst to him, a root of a nearby tree protruded from the ground. His train of thoughts was disturbed the moment his foot was caught, causing him to fall forward. Stammering as he fell, he attempted to grab onto anything with his free hand to stabilize himself but to his misfortune, he continued to fall. A small thud and a yelp were heard.

Blinking his eyes open, he could only see the green grass that luckily cushioned his fall. He could smell the moist scent coming from each blade with the smell of citrus.

Citrus?

He quickly pushed himself up only to see that Rin was wincing in pain underneath him, rubbing the back of her head to soothe the pain.

"R-Rin! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't notice that-! Are you alright?!" He was such a good-for-nothing pianist. If he didn't space out like that, then he would have noticed that malicious stump that was in his way! He wouldn't have tripped at all!

As if chimes were ringing, he glanced at Rin who was laughing beneath him.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?" Len stuttered.

"You should see your face right now! It's hysterical!" Rin continued to laugh for a while. Len glanced to his side and sighed. He got up to his feet and stretched out a hand to the _dying_ Rin below. Calming down, she accepted his hand and rose to her feet as well.

"Are you really not hurt?" Len thoroughly inspected her head-to-toe to make sure she had no scrapes anywhere. Placing a finger under her chin, she closed her eyes as if deep in thought.

"Hmmmm… I don't know… Maybe here?" She pointed at her chest where her heart was located.

Len pinched her nose causing her to squeak. "Don't mess with me," he responded while scrunching his nose and eyebrows.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Rin suddenly grabbed his arm and brought it to where both of them can see it.

"LEN! You're _bleeding_!" She quickly dragged him to the nearby gazebo to their left and forced him to sit down.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about it, Rin. It's not hurting me right now." Len smiled down at her, although she seemed to have blocked out whatever he said. She scrambled around, looking for a first aid kit. There was always a first aid kit in his household in every room, even in the greenhouse. Noticing that there was a hidden compartment under one of the sections of the wooden seats in the gazebo, she opened it up and she took out what seemed to be what she was looking for. She carried the white container back to where Len was situated and gently raised his right arm where blood was dripping out of his flesh nonstop.

It didn't exactly hurt, but even if he had said something, she wouldn't have listened to him even if he was dangling on orange in front of her.

She diligently took out a cotton and tweezers. She partially soaked the cotton with some rubbing alcohol. Before she began to tend to the wound, she looked up to Len. "Don't focus on the pain, alright? If it hurts, try focussing on your breathing."

Len did as he was told and focussed on his breathing, but the pain still got to him and he winced. He felt Rin blowing on his wound shortly after, attempting to relieve the pain. A small smile appeared on his face at the action. Rin was leniently tending to his wound, trying to make the bleeding stop. Her long eyelashes slightly covered her cerulean eyes that were intently focussed on the wound. A strand of her hair fell over her shoulder which pushed another to fall over her left eye. Len pushed the strand behind her ear so that it wouldn't get in her way.

"Where are the bandages?" he heard Rin mumble while rummaging through the container. Her eyebrows furrowed each time she moved an object out of place inside the kit. "Did they not repack this?" she sighed in defeat.

Len curiously watched as Rin fumbled with her bow. She began untying it from her head, which alerted Len as to what she was doing. "Y- I… Rin, it's alright! The wound's already treated!"

"And risk the chances of it getting infected? That's a 'no,' Len. Don't worry, the cloth was just recently cleaned so your wound wouldn't be infected," Rin scolded while rapping the cloth around his wound. Before she let go of his arm, she kissed the wrapped wound. They both believed that if their wound were to be kissed, it would heal quickly.

"I heard some commotion going on here…" a deep voice entered which caused the two to look at the entrance of the gazebo that they came into. "Am I disturbing something?" A man with navy blue hair stood there, smirking.

They both blushed. Rin recovered quickly from the sudden question and hastily ran to the man to embrace him. "Kaito-oniisan!"

"Whoa, there! You could have tripped over your own legs!" He ruffled Rin's hair as Len stood up to greet his brother. Kaito's smile faltered a bit when his eyes fell onto the first aid kit on the bench. He then caught onto the fact that Len was holding onto his right arm.

"LEN! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" Kaito yelled, causing the younger ones to cover their ears. "WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL QUICKLY!"

The two blondes glanced at each other and shared a weak laugh. The older man had a tendency to overreact over such little things – especially with people he cared a lot for. In short, he was overprotective.

"Brother, don't worry about it. Rin already treated the wound," Len explained in exasperation.

"Rin…?" He tilted his head, eyes going blank for a bit until he smirked. "Oh. OH! I get it now. The healing power of love!"

Len smacked his face with his hand. "You and your clichés!"

Kaito pouted. "But you have to admit that I'm a _sharp_ person! I don't like ignoring the _minor_ things. They're just as important as the _major_ ones!"

"Don't. Even. Go. There."

"But… But… It's my _forte_!"

Len rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You'll never enlighten me with your ways. I feel bad for Miku."

"Hey! Just like you and Rin, she's my _treble_ to my _bass_!"

"You… didn't just…" Len's mood darkened.

"Awwww… Rin seems to like it, though?" Kaito wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and there Rin was, blushing madly.

Eye contact was made between the young couple. Rin quickly diverted her gaze as her face became a deeper shade of red.

Slightly irritated by the close proximity between Kaito and Rin, Len stomped towards the blue-haired man and grabbed his arm that was wrapped around Rin. Once Rin was out of Kaito's grasp, Len wrapped his injured arm around Rin's waist. Staring menacingly at Kaito, the blond responded with an eerie voice, "Now, keep your _F#_ hand off of my _aria_!"

Kaito chuckled at Len's use of words and winked at him. "Ohohoho~! We're really brothers, now aren't we~!" He patted Len's back which the latter withdrew from. "Tsk tsk. But you have such a foul mouth… and using such sacred musical terms like that…"

Kaito turned to Len who was still glaring daggers at him. "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh! HOW YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!" The older man tightly embraced the younger man.

"Let gooooooooooooooo!" cried the blond.

Once the commotion died down, Len took a deep breath and faced his brother as he adjusted his own necktie. "So, how was practicing _The Four Seasons_ going for you?"

The man in question raised the violin and bow that he was holding in his hands – in fact, he was holding it the whole time – and smiled. "Playing it, especially in this greenhouse, makes the piece feel like it's coming to life." A frown edged itself onto his face. "But… it also feels somewhat empty… With _Spring_ and _Summer_ it works fine, but with _Autumn_ and _Winter_ … it doesn't work well."

"Can I try?" chirped Len's "aria". The two brothers glanced at Rin and then back at each other. Rin was indeed one of those prodigious ones – once she decides to learn something, she would be able to perfect it as if she didn't lift a finger. That's what everyone believed, but Len knew better.

"Please?" Rin pleaded a bit. Len chuckled and nudged Kaito to lend her his violin. The latter obligingly passed his violin over to the blonde. A huge smile grew on her face and she danced out of the gazebo. The two men followed her out and towards a large looming oak tree in the distance. Its large emerald crown seemed to claim its status in the greenhouse as the king of the room. Its large trunk dominated a huge section of the area. Rin walked right around the trunk and over the protruding roots and disappeared behind it. Len and Kaito followed suit.

There lay an open clearing where only grass covered, creating an appearance of a meadow. The clearing extended several feet before being separated by the glass barrier of the greenhouse from the grass outside. Outside, the sun seemed to have lowered down from its highest peak. Starting from then, the days would get shorter as summer began to draw near to a close.

Rin stopped just a few metres in front of the oak tree and faced the two men, positioning her being to play the violin. Len sat down at the base of the tree while Kaito leaned on it. Her posture wasn't sloppy at all – it was perfect, it was relaxed.

A few minutes passed without her playing until she glanced at the two in front of her. "Ummm… Should I start with _La Primavera_ and go on from there?"

"That's how it should be in the first place, Rin dear," Kaito answered while chuckling and crossing his arms across his chest. Len chuckled, amused. Rin wasn't exactly the type who researched things but rather, she was an observer.

She gave an apologetic smile and positioned herself once again. The first note flowed freely into the air, followed by the second, the third, and so on. With every movement, her body swayed. Her sky blue dress made it seem like she was truly one with the sky – like fluid that can flow so easily, like fluid that can seep into even the smallest cracks in ice that the ice could melt by its warmth. That's how Len felt as she established an ambience of spring in the greenhouse.

* * *

 **Note:** The yellow roses here communicate Rin's congratulations to Len for his outstanding performance. The ferns that peek out between the roses represent Rin's fascination with Len's music. It also symbolizes how much she cares for Len.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Okay, I'm such a terrible author for abandoning two projects in a row, but I felt like at the moment I didn't have the ability to develop _Miracles_ and _A Thousand Reasons, Still Not Enough_ to the fullest of their potentials. I'm still immature in several concepts to develop them properly, but I will make sure this one sticks. I will also make sure they're revived in the form that can actually work out. I'm working on the third chapter right now for this along with the idea of what the ending will be.  
Some concepts will be inspired by Hitoshizuku-sensei's works! I hope you'll be able to spot them ;D

Lots of love, KagamineRin02


	2. La Primavera

**Disclaimer:  
** _I do not own any of these Vocaloids (along with the song) no matter how much I'd love to. Additionally, credits to Antonio Vivaldi for "The Four Seasons"._

* * *

 **Pianissimo**

 _~Chapter 2 – La Primavera~  
_

o~o~o~o~o  
" _Spring has arrived with joy  
Welcomed by the birds with happy songs,_ _  
_ _And the brooks, amidst gentle breezes,_ _  
_ _Murmur sweetly as they flow._

ooo

 _And in the pleasant, blossom-filled meadow,_ _  
_ _To the gentle murmur of leaves and plants."  
_ o~o~o~o~o

A young Len (around the age of seven) sat at the window sill in the piano room with the windows opened, observing the scenery outside; although, a better description would be day-dreaming. The peaceful melody created by the birds and the sunlight caressing his cheeks seemed to lull him to sleep. If he were to be in a hammock, the soft breeze would have rocked him gently to the world of dreams – or be sent to Wonderland to meet Alice. That was, until he heard a foreign voice singing in a language that he couldn't decipher.

Although sleep called to him to stay, his curiosity couldn't help but drag him to the source. As if he was tied by a mysterious string or a certain force of attraction was pulling him to gravitate to the central object, he certainly had no control over his feet at that moment.

The closer he got, the clearer the pronunciations of the words were. Each syllable could be easily distinguished; however, the words were definitely not of his native language. What language could it be, exactly? Surely not English and not French.

 _Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

Right there, in front of a man-made pond in his backyard, stood a blonde around his age staring deeply into the water's surface. Was she looking at her reflection? Or was she looking at something else?

She crouched down, still staring deeply into the pond and her hands on her knees. She began tapping the surface of the water in beat to her song.

 _Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru  
Hisokana ii tsutae_

The young Len cautiously approached the singer before him, making sure each step he made was inaudible so as to not startle the girl. The thought as to why she was in his family's property nagged a part of him, but it was outweighed by his fascination. He watched as she tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

" _Negai wo kaita youhishi wo  
Kobin ni irete  
Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika  
Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

The blonde cupped her hands together and submerged them into the water. She retrieved her once empty hand and obtained a handful of the pond water, bringing it close to her face only to observe it. The boy thought to himself, _If only I could see her face, I would know a bit of what she's thinking…_

 _Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku_

Her voice grew to a forte at this part and then transitioned to a mezzo piano. The only two words he was able to take out of the whole verse were "glass" and "message", although very roughly due to her enunciation. As his life was immersed in music, he could confidently say that her dynamics were spot on. Not just that, but she didn't lack the key component in any musical piece: emotion. It felt like he was being impaled with her words. It wasn't like an icicle spear, whatsoever, but a ray of light or even just water. It expanded within him and drew any thought of his surroundings away from him.

 _Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni  
Nandemo shite kureta no ni_

 _Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari  
Kimi wo komarase teta_

The closer he got to her, the clearer her features were. She was wearing a simple white frilly dress and a baby blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders. One foot in front of the other, and with each repetition of the action, he saw more and more than what he saw from the distance.

 _Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi  
Mou inai kara  
Kono umi ni watashi no omoi  
Todokete morau no_

His trained ears that had an affinity to music detected a sudden sharp note arise from the singing lass that didn't flow well with the song, slightly breaking him from his trance only to be drawn back in when he saw something fall from her face and into her hands that were holding water. Two more steps, and there he saw streams of tears dripping from her cheeks and into her hands, adding more water than there should have been initially. The water stuck together, creating a dome in her hand. Her side portfolio was trembling slightly.

 _Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO  
Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo  
Subete owatta ato_

A gentle breeze blew past them, pushing the water in the westward direction and producing a sound of waves which seemed fit for the song. The sound of wind chimes from afar blended into their supposedly closed world, enhancing the entrancing ambience.

 _Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESEEJI  
Suiheisen no Kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku_

He found his breath hitching the moment her voice cracked. Between her gasps, he knew he was done for the moment he felt warmth spread throughout his cheeks only to be cooled down by the gentle breeze caressing his face, but once again warmed by the same sensation. Only then did he realize that the sensation was being caused by his own tears.

 _Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

He raised a hand to his cheeks, questioning as to why he was crying. He knew nothing about the song, but why was the sight of the girl – the sound of her singing – hitting him like a damper on a piano string when a key was pressed down? It resonated deep within him, as if someone stepped on the sustain pedal.

" _Moshimo umare kawareru naraba…"  
_

As her voice faltered, he raised his head only to see the sea in her eyes. It was a beautiful sapphire that held sorrow and grief just as deep as the ocean and her long golden lashes seemed to be like a setting sun in the horizon. Just like that, he knew he fell. A sudden splash and a yelp was heard throughout the yard. Coldness seeped into Len's polo shirt and dress pants as he struggled to capture air into his lungs. A hand captured his wrist the moment his rear touched the bottom of the pond. He pushed himself up with his free hand and was finally able to breathe in oxygen.

As he was catching his breath, he looked up at the person providing his wrist with warmth – and there she was, looking straight into his soul and him into her soul. The grief in her eyes was replaced with shock, but her tear-stained face was just as obvious as footsteps in snow. She broke into laughter, causing Len's cheeks to be dusted with pink.

 _Her laugh was pleasant to hear_ , Len thought to himself. However, he was more embarrassed by the fact that his first impression on her was of him being an idiot who fell into a pond. At this thought, he found himself laughing along with her.

Len got onto his own two feet and stepped out of the pond with the assistance of the blonde in front of him. Chills ran throughout his body, and he sneezed. He wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to conserve his heat. The blonde seemed to slowly approach him, he noticed. Feeling a sudden load wrap itself around his shoulders, he looked at his companion only to notice the absence of her shawl from her own shoulders.

"Ah…" Len looked at the newly added accessory to his attire and her extended arms around him while she properly wrapped the shawl to make sure the cold wouldn't get to him – which didn't exactly work because it only covered a small portion of his body. The action, nevertheless, filled him with warmth and so to him it was enough. Her body was also close enough for him to sense her body heat.

The heat he received from her vanished as she distanced herself after adjusting the shawl. "It's not enough to warm you, is it?" She giggled sheepishly. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and she brought the back of her hand in front of her lips as if she were embarrassed. A blush tainted her cheeks. Len couldn't help but think of how cute she was acting in front of him.

Suddenly, she grasped his hand. "You should change or you'll get sick," she exclaimed, losing the accent that she had when she was singing, and she began to guide him back to his house.

He didn't know what to say as he followed the young lass's guide. Although he had so many unanswered questions that he never verbalized, he didn't want to ask them just in case he might drive her away. This was a first for him, meeting another child his age. He was only ever surrounded by adults or his siblings but never anyone else. Why wasn't he cautious of her? She appeared out of nowhere in his family's yard and cried as if no one was there – which technically was true until he appeared. He didn't even know her name!

He inhaled deeply in order to clear his mind only to detect a citrusy scent emanating from somewhere. There weren't any fruits anywhere, so where was it coming from? He clutched onto the shawl and brought it close to his nose as he felt his nose get cold. He detected the same scent of citrus as he inhaled. _So this was where the scent was coming from_ , he thought and glanced up at the girl in front of him.

The wooden patio that was built outside of his house came into view, only to be blocked by a streak of apricot which graduated to lavender.

"LEN!" cried out his eldest sister, Kanon Sordi. Not far behind her was her younger twin, Anon. Both embraced him in an overprotective manner. "Oh my goodness! You're soaked head-to-toe!"

He winced slightly at the – suffocating – embrace, but he felt the corners of his lips tug upwards into a small smile. The twin sisters were always similar whenever it came to being protective and overly concerned over their family members – especially when it came to him since he was the youngest member of the family.

Other than that and their faces, the twins were barely alike. Kanon tied her long cascading hair into a mid-thigh side ponytail on the left side of her head and it graduated to lavender at the tip, while Anon had her hair trimmed until it was only grazing the top of her nape with only a strand of her hair highlighted with lavender. Although they looked completely identical in the photographs he saw in the albums his parents saved during their childhood, once they reached middle school, their appearances began to stray. He always wondered why it looked like the younger twin seemed to take on a different shape than her twin, but he never asked. Although he was treasured by them, he saw how Kanon reacted whenever Kaito would compare the twins' shape (Anon being a tad bit of an airhead to notice). As Len grew up, he also noticed that their styles began to reflect more on their personalities than trying to match each other.

He observed that the eldest twin was wearing a strapless black jumpsuit that covered up until wear the tip of her ponytail ended with gold-coloured studs embedded on the torso portion. Along with the jumpsuit was a yellow cardigan that exposed her shoulders but still covered the rest of her arms. On the other hand, Anon was wearing a white sleeveless shirt dress with yellow studs buttoning it up and an orange belt wrapped around her waist. Although there were similarities, each had its own uniqueness.

Unable to escape their grasps, Len laid limp in their arms as he was escorted back into their house to shower and change clothes.

Finally regaining his lost body heat after a long lukewarm shower, he slumped down onto the oaken floor in his bedroom albeit the fact that his yellow heavenly bed was just a few steps away. He sprawled himself onto the floor, his newfound heat seeping from his back into the frost-like flooring. Although his eyes were fixated onto the intricate patterns engraved in his bedroom ceiling, his mind was elsewhere. He unconsciously began to hum the melody that he heard not long ago. His youthful facial features contorted as a result of trying to make out what the song meant. How was it that although he barely understood the song, each word impaled him?

Glass? Message? Is the glass a message or is there a message in the glass?

Finally picking himself up from the floor, he dishevelled his still-damp hair in frustration.

If he wanted answers, he should pick himself up and ask her. What better choice is there but to ask from the source?

Just then, his window burst open and in came the said person.

" _WHA_ -?!" Len yelped and fell back down onto his rear end.

The blonde's usual kempt hair had transformed into a nest for birds to lay their eggs in – it was complete with twigs and leaves all tangled up into a blonde mess. Her white frilly dress had visible dirt stains all around.

She whipped her head in his direction revealing wild playfulness in her once distressed cerulean orbs.

" _RIN!_ " called out a mature lady's voice.

Upon hearing the voice, she had quickly rushed past Len and hid behind the bed which laid on a wall perpendicular to the window she had just entered from. Len had soundlessly walked up to peer down at her balled up form.

She raised her hand to her lips in a gesture telling him to keep quiet whilst a sheepish smile found itself on her face. He glanced back at the window and headed back to it. He grasped the mahogany frames with his little hands and was about to close it when a lady had pressed her hands on the glass, panting furiously in exhaustion.

Her long, straight, blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she bent down in an attempt to catch her breath. In contrast with the blonde hiding in his room – in which he caught on that her name was "Rin" – the lady was wearing a sky blue cotton dress that had white puffy sleeves and black laces at the hem. Other than that, she looked like an older version of the girl. "Monsieur Len," she began. He noted that she had a very unique accent: an accent similar to the accent Rin had used when she was singing that song not too long ago. She breathed in deeply and continued what she was saying in one breath, "Monsieur Len, did you see a little blonde girl anywhere?"

He was tempted to look back at where she was hiding, but forced himself to keep eye contact. If he looked back, he might have exposed her hiding place. "I did."

In her eyes that looked identical to Rin's, a look of relief appeared. "Thank goodness! Where did she go?"

Len shrugged. "I saw her. Back before my sisters had whisked me away."

Her face fell in despair. It appeared that she wanted to say more, but she settled with a "Thank you" and left.

Len resumed with closing the opened window and walked over to the hiding blonde. He sat himself beside her, his arm brushing hers.

"I thought you would tell her…" she muttered as her gaze bore into his temple.

"Maybe I should have done just that," he answered sarcastically, propping his arm on his bent knee. "Why are you hiding?" he asked, laying his head on his arm.

She giggled in a way that sounded like bells were chiming. "Well, I don't want to leave."

"Then I'll make you leave," he deadpanned.

Her face contorted in a form that expressed pain and offence. "Well excuse me for wanting to see you one more time before I leave, _Len_."

How odd she was. In front of him, she showed no formality… or shame. "I would have preferred it if you looked less of a mess when you decided to see me."

"Oh, excuse me for going out of my way for you," she rolled her eyes and plucked a leaf out of her hair. "But I won't _leaf_ you alone." She tapped his nose with the tip of the leaf.

Len chuckled and moved closer to her, plucking another leaf off of her hair. "That sucked."

He felt her head lean towards him as he continued to pluck each leaf and twig from her hair. He removed each one so gingerly as if yanking it would snap her hair like a silk thread.

"Now that you've seen me, will you be satisfied enough to _leaf_?" he asked as he twirled the last leaf between his thumb and forefinger, analyzing its waxy surface.

"Nah, I'll _stick_ around," she answered, laying her head onto his shoulders.

With each passing moment, each word that escaped their lips brought them closer and closer together as if they had been friends since birth. Rin was a mystery to Len, he had concluded. She was the type who'd take matters into her own hands and would rarely display weakness. Her smiles were earnest and hid nothing, making him ponder if he imagined that she was crying.

Sunset had approached, yet they had not noticed. Their conversations began to drawl. A yawn had escaped one of their lips, followed by the yawn of the other.

The door had creaked open to reveal two sleeping blondes; the girl's head leaning on the boy's shoulder whilst the boy's head leaning on the girl's head. The untouched blossom on Rin's hair had released a pink petal, floating down to the ground, wavering from its path. Softly and lightly, it rested onto their intertwined fingers, finally relaxing.

* * *

 **Note:** Sordi in Italian is a nickname for "deaf". I played on with this idea that Len, his surname being Sordi, made original songs that no one could hear at all. Not only that, but it's also an irony since he hears _everything._ I tried finding an equivalent name to "Kagamine" simply because he is not Japanese in this story, but alas, no fruit.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Alright, here's chapter 2! I have to admit, this chapter led me towards **several** writer's blocks. Once I reached around the part Len and Rin had to part because Len was soaking wet, I had no idea where to go next. Each idea felt like a sorry excuse to end the chapter ahahaha. This idea? It seemed much more fulfilling. This was supposed to be quite the sweet story, but it seems I'm lacking a plot. But! Do not worry! These are not just a collection of drabbles. This story does have a purpose (that will hopefully work to not only my but your enjoyment). This story, out of all my stories so far, is filled with symbolism and subtle foreshadowing but it's alright if no one is able to note them. I will establish one note at the bottom of each chapter for explanations for one particular detail that needs to be explained. Oh, and one more thing, _Pianissimo_ indeed has romance, but it's not the main idea so I changed it to Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort. If I could add a third genre, then it would be romance.

Anyways! A challenge for you readers! What song was Rin singing?

Also, reviews are always appreciated. I'm just grateful to be able to share this story to you guys :D And thank you to Azure-Blue-15, KuruoshiYuutsu, and LilithBlue9 for following/favouriting this story as well as those who read this story :)

Love, KagamineRin02


End file.
